Alucard
Alucard is the third oldest Primordial and is incapictated deep in the ocean along with his other 6 siblings, He recieved the same magic that his youngest brother did and is planning to destroy all humans in hopes of making the world a vampire-welcomed place. Personality Alucard is calm and shy, though deep down filled with hatred that only could be suppressed by his family and the girl, he truly loves. Appearance Alucard has the appearance of a young man who is about 20 the time, he stopped aging and has a clean shave and fair skin along with close-cropped dirty blonde har along with electric blue eyes and is short but stocky. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Illusions' :' Possibly there most threatning ability. Primordial Vampires have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Ancient Vampire like Silas believe that he's on the verge of death after Isaac made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible weapon of The Ancients ; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with his dead lover that Silas was able to break himself free from it. They were able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when they were harassing her. There ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They can project there illusions at any place or time. *'Psychic Pain Infliction :''' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *Mind Compulsion' ':' The Primordial Vampires are able to use compulsion in order to get what they want *'Invulnerability''' : Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In'' Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. Category:Vampire